Google Translate Version
This is a translation of Ty B's page: Ty B. lavanarao individual in the face of the Earth. He lives starter on the team. He is also a member of Bridgeville and Chestnut Street Lumberjack Mafia. He was also one of the most Lafanut Cup scorers of all time. The incredible greatness Ty B. in his life were many great works. Here is a short list of his amazing acts: In a well-documented phenomenon, Ty B. wiffle ball bat, threw the earth center and then ran around the steam. In another famous incident, Ty B. flexed and Chestnut Street on a home breach Ty B. Once out of Russian roulette played. The only loser in this gun. (This is only a myth, may be, but I would not be suprised) I personally witnessed a wiffle ball with him denting garage The fence on the wiffle ball bat throwing McDonald's to hit the ball (again, this is never actually seen, but if you do not have to be something called Ty B. argues). Buying and wearing a monocle in his first T B edition = A = Famous quotes "Close your mouth or I'll have the beach." "This is for Jess" "Jess is as beautiful as a piece of garbage." "I'm Dreaming about Shane Victorino." "I'm angry, I'm Gonna the bees out of my butt and they'll sting me and I'm all except for Jess." "What Sam Turkey!" "I am power than you." "I want to win you Guys." "I'm Gonna hit McDonalds on this one." "Dan Smith is not to say that I am good with yellow wiffle ball bat, or I will not eat you." "I can not believe my eyebrows!" "Sonny The Gooch!" "Caleb is a Kook head." "Caleb is a poopdeck" "Caleb weak, like hot dog stinks" "Mr. Cheese, the speed!" "I am speed" "A niscuit son!" "You have a problem? Cause if you do, you better fix it? '" "What is your name? Oh wait, because I'm better than you It does not matter anyways." "The CRANBERRIES what?" "You're a girl unless you have good wiffleball." "I'm Gonna kick your A." "I'm tougher than dirt." "Daniel cheats more than dust." "Butthole speak! " " Caleb , you 're a smock ." " Caleb , you are out of the list smock " "You 're a deer ." "Chicken nuggs!" "Fish lips !" " Eat the bones !" "They call me the king of animals, that's why ." "Man , Tyler butthole is cooking !" "You monkey! " "You smell like fish . " "You are a doob . " "When me and Jess date , this one is not enough . " "I 'm angry , I 'm gushing speed . " "I 'm not going to do that , or my mom will beat the beat out of me . " "There is no need to mess with Tyler , or his face will knock you out . " "I hate trees , I hate trees , I hate trees !" "It is smocked ball !" " But being a goalie in the NHL , but will be eligible Caleb just crazy . " " Drugs are bad, and it 's not good to be bad because I 'm not going to do drugs . " "Babycakes" " I'm not going to retire until I'm 30 . " "I think it will fall in the arm , so old . " God wants me to get . " "I want to get that there are two people . Gods and Jess " " There will never be defeated Ty B Dervy Home Run . " " Ty is the time for Jess to win. " "Tyspeester!" "No one likes my pitching skills . " "Honey bees are helping me to win . " " This is the day moves Ty B "